Moments of Truth
by cute-cagalli22
Summary: My First Fic A life's story about friendship, family and love of three people, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun and how destiny twisted their fate. What will they do if they found out some moments of truth.... Athrun-Cagalli pairing


Hi everyone!!!! This is my first attempt in writing GSD Fanfic....

To all readers, THIS IS FOR YOU! And Hope you enjoy reading this!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND ITS CHARACTERS, RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS OWNER**

* * *

MOMENTS OF TRUTH

CHAPTER 1: The Parting

"Hey! I don't want to see such face", Kira said while comforting the teary-eyed Cagalli.

"Idiot! I'm trying to hold back my tears! Hmf...!", Cagalli said while pounding Kira's chest.

"Ouch! That hurts Cagalli".

"You'll never be back to Orb?", she asked.

"... I don't know. Whatever the case, I will try to keep in touch.", he replied.

"All passengers bound to PLANTS, please prepare for boarding for your departure", says the flight announcer.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave now. You take care Cagalli." he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Kira!!!", she shouted.

"Hmn?.." he just realized that the Cagalli was hugging him so tightly.

"Just let me hug my bestfriend, just hoping this will not be the last hug." she stated and after a while released Kira. "You take care too!".

With that statement, Kira left. After few minutes she also decided to leave the airport too.

Before walking home, she went to a certain place to enlighten her sad mood.

**Cagalli's Flashback:**

A certain brunette kid was struggling to make sand castle. Every time he perfected it, the waves would just wash it away.

A little blonde girl neared him and said:

"_You are so stupid you know!"_

The brunette just stared at her blankly.

"_If you want that stays for long, you should build it farther than the shore!"_ she stated.

With that, she dragged the boy away from the shore, where the sand castle was so dry, making it so vulnerable too.

"_Here, I will show you how it is done."_ she proudly said.

She was concentrating on making her version of sand castle.

"_See!",_ she said, but after few minutes, her sand castle just collapsed.

The brunette smirked and finally spoke:

"_**There is no easy way in this life. It's always imperfect. It is a matter of choice what circumstances you want to take in".**_

The little girl was so speachless. All she can do is pout for embarrassment.

"_Cagalli...! Cagalli...!",_ her mother called. _"C'mon, let's go dear!"_

The brunette kid was left alone.

"_Cagalli.... Hmn... such a nice name huh!"_ he thought.

"_Hey Kira! I was looking for you everywhere and you were just here all along", _his mother said.

"_I'm sorry Mom!!!",_ he replied.

"_Its okey honey, Lets get out of here, your dad is waiting"_

Before following his mom, he noticed something glittering in the sand, in the place where the blonde kid built her sand castle.

It was a non ordinary bracelet.

"_Maybe she owns this"_, he whisper to himself.

He picked it up and brought it with him.

His mother started to yell.

"_Kira!!! What are you doing! You hurry up!"_

---5 years later---

(they are now 13 years old)

"_Hey blondie!!! I'm not going to harm you! Just come with us willingly and I promise, you'll enjoy!,_ A purple head freak said.

"_In your wild dreams Seiran! I will never go with a guy like you!",_ she was about to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"_Let go of me, you bastard!"_

"_No way blondie!!! You are coming with us. Right Guys?",_ he said while looking at his buddies.

"_Yeah",_ replied in unison by his sidekicks.

She struggle herself to get away from Yuuna. She got a chance to kick his ass

"_Serves you right!",_ she said victoriously while running away.

Yuuna winced in pain and ordered his buddies to catch the girl.

Even if she was running on her speed limit, still the two guys managed to catch her.

"_Ouch! Let me go!"_ she screamed.

They brought her to Yuuna.

Yuuna was about to slap her but someone gripped his hand and said:

"_That is not the way to treat a girl! If she doesn't want go with you, don't ever force her"._

"_Well, well, well, who are you to lecture me???",_ says Yuuna.

"_You don't know who I am? I am Kira Yamato" _and gave Yuuna a black eye.

But his buddies backed up. Both of them easily got Kira. They hold him, and Yuuna was punching him.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore. She has to do something. She saw a piece of hard wooden block and hit Yuuna in the head. He fell into the ground. The two bad guys paled. Kira got a chance to escape.

"_Lets get out of here. She is not a girl, she's a beast!"_, one of Yuuna's friend said.

Upon hearing the statement, Cagalli's temper rise.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"_ she screamed.

She was about to chase the two but when she heard Kira fell on the ground, she almost fainted at the site.

"_OH MY GOD! What would I do?"_

**---TO BE CONTINUED---**

**Thanks for Reading this fic! I hope to hear feedbacks! Pls. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
